fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mienshao
|Image file = Mienshao.png |Subtitle = Artwork by Ken Sugimori. |Header = Geography |Row 1 title = Abilities |Row 1 info = Inner Focus or Regenerator Reckless (Hidden Ability) |Row 2 title = Type |Row 2 info = Fighting |Row 3 title = EV yield |Row 3 info = 2 Atk}} Mienshao is a Fighting-type introduced in Generation V. It is in Smogon OU. __TOC__ Base stats Generation VIII changes Movesets The coming of the new Generation has been kind to Mienshao; multiple useful movepool additions, a unique and beneficial stat distribution, enhanced Speed tier, name only a few. Replacing Conkeldurr as the last generation's bulky Fighting-type, Mienshao poses as a fast, yet bulky and also powerful, versatile attacker. Capable of either acting as a bulky pivot or as a fast attacker in conjunction with Reckless-boosted High Jump Kick, Mienshao is extremely unpredictable. The multiplicity of which should counter it, such as Skarmory and Tapu Lele, fall easy victim to Mienshao's excellent and diverse coverage, and its perfect dynamism between bulk and power allows Mienshao to abuse entry hazards and work alongside Stall teams. However, Mienshao is unfortunately crippled by a horrible Defense stat, limiting its pivotability and making it lose to mixed attackers; even Defensive , such as Ferrothorn, can catch Mienshao out on a switch with their powerful STAB moves. Moreover, Mienshao's sky-high Speed tier leaves it just out of reach of the likes of Tapu Koko and Weavile, the former of whom can OHKO Mienshao with Fairium Z Dazzling Gleam, and the latter of whom can remove Mienshao's item and proceed to OHKO it with Icicle Crash. Finally, Mienshao faces competition as an Assault Vest user and fast pivot from Tapu Koko, Landorus-Therian, Tornadus-Therian, and Mew and Conkeldurr as an Assault Vest user due to sporting much higher physical bulk and much more power, and as an offensive attacker from Mega Pinsir and Greninja. All things considered, however, Mienshao has a fantastic niche which any team should prepare for. SpD pivot Mienshao @ Assault Vest Ability: Regenerator EVs: 248 HP / 8 SpD / 252 Spe Jolly Nature - High Jump Kick - U-turn - Earthquake / Knock Off / Play Rough - Blaze Kick / Gunk Shot / Ice Punch Assault Vest paired with 248 HP EVs increases the efficacy of Regenerator thanks to a higher HP stat in addition to a general increase in bulk. Mienshao's excellent base 125 Special Defense is high enough without much investment; however, 8 EVs are preferred over 4 EVs thanks to the slightly higher increase with the Assault Vest, giving slight benefit over running the standard 4. Mienshao's phenomenal base 125 Speed tier enables it to outspeed a multiplicity of common threats within OU, in particular, Serperior, which is 2HKOed by Ice Punch and, in return, Mienshao can shrug off an unboosted Leaf Storm. Even without any investment, Mienshao reaches 286 base Attack; in combination with 130 Base Power High Jump Kick, Mienshao can pummel teams constantly, especially useful when paired with Spikes users, such as Skarmory or Physically Defensive Ferrothorn, both of whom synergise well with Mienshao. Earthquake gives Mienshao the most coverage, however, leaves it without Knock Off. Play Rough is useful in killing Mega Medicham and Hawlucha, but is relatively situational and is only optimal on hyper-offense teams in need of relative counters. Blaze Kick is preferred as secondary coverage, ripping through Scizor, Magearna, and Ferrothorn, but leaves Mienshao without a Fairy-type counter, which Gunk Shot provides. Finally, Ice Punch is useful against Landorus-Therian, Garchomp, and Dragonite. Choice Band Attacker Mienshao @ Choice Band Ability: Reckless EVs: 252 Atk / 4 SpD / 252 Spe Jolly Nature - High Jump Kick - Gunk Shot / U-turn - Earthquake / Knock Off / Play Rough - Blaze Kick / Gunk Shot / Ice Punch Regenerator is also useful in conjunction with U-turn, but at the cost of High Jump Kick's raw power, which can OHKO or 2HKO almost all unresisted .